Capitaine Barbossa
by King Sonoko Harmonia-Diez
Summary: (SPOILE DU 5ÈME FILM! Voila, vous êtes prévenus) ; En attendant de rejoindre la terre, Carina fouille dans les affaires de son père pour le connaître mieux. Elle tombe sur un journal qui fait mention d'une fille qui a partagé beaucoup de choses avec son géniteur. Elle va la questionner pour en savoir plus sur Hector.


Voila, Un petit OS avec mon OC de pirates de caraïbes x). J'ai vu aujourd'hui le 5, et j'ai pleuré comme une merde en voyant la mort de Barbossa. Réellement, même si au fond de moi quand j'ai su que Carina était sa fille qu'il pouvait se sacrifié pour elle... Bah... J'ai chialé quand même ! xD Je suis trop une fangirl

* * *

 _Sur le sol je suis étendu, Immobile dans la douleur_  
 _Je peux voir ma vie défiler devant mes yeux sans lueurs, je m'endors_

Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs était allongée sur le pont du black pearl. Elle avait les yeux verts et fixait le ciel orangé. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Elle se nommait Gaëlle Rodrigues, une jeune femme née a Mexico, de deux parents considéré comme indigène. Elle n'aimait pas tellement se mot, car pour elle s'en était un inventé par les Espagnols pour prouver qu'ils étaient inférieurs a eux, les Européens. Sa vision des Européens était très limitée, et quand elle avait rencontré l'équipage du Black Pearl, elle était très agressive. Elle fut enrôlée par le Capitaine Hector Barbossa, maintenant parti en voulant sauvé sa fille... Carina Smyth... Enfin Carina Barbossa, pour être exact. Gaëlle se sentait triste, envahie par une grande tristesse d'avoir perdu une seconde fois son capitaine. Elle lui était totalement dévouée. Elle ferma les yeux en voyant le soleil se coucher et laissait place a la nuit. Avant que le trident de Poséidon soit détruit, elle était touchée par la malédiction de tsel qui la transformait la nuit en fantôme vert. Elle allait donc être de nouvelle humaine ? Gaëlle respira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux, elle leva ses mains pour les voir, elles étaient bien faites de chaire... La petite pirate n'arrivait pas a se réjouir, bizarrement... Cela faisait des années qu'elle cherchait a devenir humaine a nouveau, et ce jour n'est qu'un jour sans saveur. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle.

« - Alors, c'est toi Gaëlle ? Demanda une jeune femme

\- Oui, exact Carina. »

Gaëlle se releva, pour se retrouver assise. Elle s'adossa contre un mur, puis fixa Carina. Elle regarda la fille de Barbossa de haut en bas. Pour voir un quelconque point commun avec son ancien capitaine. Carina tenait un journal. La jeune fille n'avait jamais su le prénom de Gaëlle

« Tu avais l'air d'être proche de mon père avant qu'il ne parte... »

Carina semblait triste en disant ça, elle voulait en savoir plus sur son père. Pour une fois qu'elle allait enfin lui parler, il perd la vie pour la sauver. Il y avait un tas de questions qui restait en suspens dans sa tête, et elle voulait avoir la réponse. C'est pour ça qu'elle allait voir Gaëlle, elle voulait avoir des réponses des amis de longue date de son père. Enfin, Amie dans ce cas. La plus jeune fille tenant le journal se mit a côté de Gaëlle en lisant le journal de son père.

 _Est-ce que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve ?_  
 _Réveille-moi, je vis un cauchemar_

Gaëlle fit un signe positif de la tête puis fixa aussi le journal. Elle ignorait que Barbossa tenait un journal. Peu être pour se rappeler des moments importants pour l'équipage, qui sait ?

« Oui, on a vécu plus ou moins ensemble un temps. Il était mousse dans l'équipage de mes parents avant que le kraken ne fasse couler le bateau ou on était. »

Tout en écoutant la version de la chose de Gaëlle, Carina lisait ce qu'avait écrit son père, pour vérifier la version de la petite pirate.

« - Ton nom reviens souvent, mon père dit que tu lui avait appris quelque petite chose en Amérindien, et que tu étais touché par la malédiction de Tsel. Fit Carina

\- oui, je parle plus souvent mon dialecte, je lis et j'écris avec ce dialecte. Je sais parler espagnol parce que mes grands-parents adoptifs parlaient espagnol a ma mère quand elle était petite et donc elle me parlait espagnol... Gaëlle prit un petit moment avant de reprendre sa phrase. Et grâce a ton père, vu que j'étais en contact avec lui très jeune, je l'ai entendu parler anglais et il m'a appris à écrire aussi en anglais.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as appris l'amérindien ? Questionna Carina

\- Ce n'est pas de L'amérindien, pour être exact, c'est un dialecte Amérindien, le dialecte des Aztèques. Répondit la Rodrigues. C'était, je pense, juste par curiosité, et on parlait souvent comme ça. Il se débrouillait bien ! Ton père était quelqu'un de très intelligent comme toi. Contrairement a moi, je suis quelqu'un d'assez limiter. »

Cela se sentait que Gaëlle était honnête dans ce qu'elle disait. De par sa voix et par son grand sourire quand elle racontait ça. Parler de tout ça lui faisait revoir tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait avec Barbossa.

 _En train de tout perdre... Je peux voir ma vie me passer à tes côté. Etait-ce trop ? Ou simplement pas assez ?_  
 _Réveille-moi, je vis un cauchemar_

Carina lisait justement un passage sur Gaëlle en entendant ça. Hector disait également de Gaëlle que c'était une gamine intelligente. Et qu'il disait le contraire de Gaëlle ; c'était lui qui se sentait inférieur a Gaëlle - en quelque sorte -. Carina fit un petit sourire et avait oublié de répondre à Gaëlle. Cette dernière pencha la tête vers la gauche et vers la droite d'un air interrogative.

« - Y'a quoi ? Demanda Gaëlle

\- Justement quand tu me dis que c'était quelqu'un d'intelligent et que tu te sens inférieur a lui, dans son journal, il disait que c'était lui qui se sentait inférieur a toi. Fit Carina

\- Peu être que la vérité se trouve autre part alors. Avoua Gaëlle. »

Les deux filles rigolèrent ensemble. Puis, Carina regardait Gaëlle. Elle se sentait coupable maintenant. Carina avait lu que Gaëlle avait un petit souci mental et que lorsqu'elle perdait quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui faisait partie de son quotidien, elle se sentait perdue et pouvait faire des crises d'angoisse. Elle va être difficile a géré plus tard.

« - Gaëlle... J'ai deux dernières questions... T'as connu ma mère ? Demanda Carina

\- Non, tu étais déjà née quand on s'est retrouvé. Et j'ai jamais connu ta mère entre deux. Dit Honnêtement Gaëlle. Et c'est quoi l'autre question ?

\- ... Tu aimais mon père n'est-ce pas ? Il notait que tu le contrarier jamais alors que tu étais du genre a t'opposer a pas mal de personne sauf a lui.

\- Il dit quoi d'autre ? Questionna Gaëlle.

\- Il dit aussi qu'il était seul a savoir tes secrets comme le fait qu'il était le seul a savoir que tu étais une femme même travestie. Et qu'il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. »

C'est vrai, Gaëlle aimait Barbossa. À quel point ? Ça, elle l'ignorait réellement. Elle soupira puis elle regardait vers le ciel. Puis dit, comme un aveu ;

 **« Oui, j'aimais et j'aime ton père. »**


End file.
